Wilson quotes
This page lists Wilson's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can shift-click items and objects to examine them. 'Wilson' 'Tools' *Axe- "It's my trusty axe." *Luxury Axe- "That's one fancy axe." *Shovel- "There's a lot going on underground." *Regal Shovel- "I can't wait to dig holes." *Pickaxe- "Iconic, isn't it?" *Opulent Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" *Razor- "A sharpened rock tied to a stick. Hygenic!" *Razor (can't shave)- "I can't shave that!" *Razor (nothing left)- "There isn't even any stubble left!" *Razor (shaving a waken beefalo)- "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." *Hammer- "Stop! It's time! To hammer things!" *Pitchfork- "Maxwell might be looking for this." 'Lights' *Campfire (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." *Campfire (high)- "That fire is getting out of hand!" *Campfire (normal)- "Nice and comfy." *Campfire (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." *Campfire (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Campfire (burned out)- "Well, that's over." *Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Sure beats darkness." *Fire Pit (high)- "Good thing it's contained!" *Fire Pit (normal)- "Nice and comfy." *Fire Pit (low)- "The fire's getting a bit low." *Fire Pit (embers)- "I should put something on the fire before it goes out." *Fire Pit (burned out)- "At least I can start it up again." *Torch- "Something to hold back the night." *Torch (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" *Miner Hat- "This will keep my hands free." *Miner Hat (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" *Pumpkin Lantern- "Spooky!" *Lantern- "A more civilized light." 'Survival' *Backpack- "It's for me to put my stuff in." *Piggyback- "I feel kinda bad for that." *Bird Trap- "Gives me a net advantage!" *Bug Net- "For catching bugs." *Fishing Rod- "Hook, line and stick!" *Straw Roll- "It smells like wet." *Fur Roll- "It's better to sleep." *Tent- "I get crazy when I don't sleep." *Trap- "I wove it real tight." *Honey Poultice- "Seems sterile enough." *Healing Salve- "The stinging means that it's working." *Heat Stone- "I could heat this up near the fire." *Heat Stone (cold)- "It's stone cold." *Heat Stone (warm)- "It's warm and cuddly... for a rock!" *Heat Stone (hot)- "Nice and toasty hot!" *Umbrella- "This will keep my hair dry, at least." *Compass- "It's always show North." 'Food' *Crock Pot- "It makes me hungry just looking at it." *Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "This is going to take a while." *Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "It's almost done!" *Crock Pot (finished)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm- "I should try planting some crops." *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Basic Farm and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Ice Box- "I have harnessed the power of cold!" *Drying Rack- "I should dry some meats." *Drying Rack (drying)- "Meat takes a while to dry." *Drying Rack (finished)- "Jerky time!" 'Science' *Science Machine- "It breaks down objects into their scientific components." *Alchemy Engine- "It's even more science-y than the last one!" *Prestihatitator- "Who would name something that?" *Shadow Manipulator- "What have I created?" *Winterometer- "I am one heck of a scientist." *Rainometer- "It measures cloudiness." *Lightning Rod- "Now I can harness the heavens!" *Lightning Rod (charged)- "The power is mine!" *Gunpowder- "It looks like pepper." 'Fight' *Spear- "That's one pointy stick" *Hambat- "This seems unsanitary." *Boomerang- "Aerodynamical!" *Boomerang (hit self)- "Ow! I should try to catch that!" *Blow Dart- "It's a... thing." *Sleep Dart- "Just don't breathe in." *Fire Dart- "This was fundamentally unsafe." *Football Helmet- "I don't like sports." *Grass Armor- "I hope there are no bugs in this." *Logsuit- "That is a perfectly reasonable piece of clothing." *Marble Armor- "This looks really heavy." *Bee Mine- "It buzzes when I shake it." *Tooth Trap- "This is a nasty surprise." *Shelmet- "I hope it doesn't mess up my hair." *Snurtle Shell Armor- "It sticks to my back." 'Structures' *Bee Box- "Bees!" *Bee Box (no honey)- "It's empty" *Bee Box (some honey)- "I should wait a bit." *Bee Box (full with honey)- "It's full of honey." *Birdcage- "I should put a bird in it" *Birdcage (occupied)- "That's my bird!" *Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Awwww, he's asleep." *Pig House- "Those pigs have fancy houses." *Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "Come ON! I know you're home!" *Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "I can see a snout pressed up against the window." *Hay Wall (inventory)- "This seems like a bad idea." *Hay Wall (placed)- "Hmmmm. I guess that'll have to do." *Wood Wall (inventory)- "Pickets!" *Wood Wall (placed)- "Pointy!" *Stone Wall (inventory)- "They make me feel so safe." *Stone Wall (placed)- "That's a nice wall." *Chest- "It's my tickle trunk!" *Chest (full)- "It's full." *Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "That can't go in there." *Sign- "It says 'You are here'." 'Turfs' *Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards." *Carpeted Flooring- "It's surprisingly scratchy." *Cobblestones- "Hastily Cobbled Stones." *Checkerboard Flooring- "These are pretty snazzy." *Turfs- "A chunk of ground." 'Refine' *Rope- "Some short lengths of rope." *Boards- "Boards." *Cut Stone- "I've made them seductively smooth." *Papyrus- "Some sheets of paper." *Purple Gem- "It contains the mysteries of the universe." *Nightmare Fuel- "This stuff is crazy!" 'Magic' *Meat Effigy- "What a handsome devil!" *Pan Flute- "I can serenade the animals." *Night Light- "It gives off a spooky light." *Night Armour- "Wearing this makes me feel safe and insecure." *Dark Sword- "I dreamed it myself!" *One-man Band- "I should have added a beefalo bell." *Bat Bat- "I bet I could fly if I held two of these." *Chilled Amulet- "Cool as ice!" *Nightmare Amulet- "It's whispering to me." *Life Giving Amulet- "I feel so safe when I'm wearing it." *Fire Staff- "I don't want to set the world on fire." *Ice Staff- "It's a... thing." *Telelocator Staff- "This science is now out of control!" *Telelocator Focus (Not ready) - It needs more purple gems. *Telelocator Focus (Ready) - Looks ready. 'Dress' *Sewing Kit- "Darn it! Darn it all to heck!" *Rabbit Earmuff- "At least my ears won't get cold..." *Strawhat- "What a nice hat." *Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." *Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." *Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!" *Winter Hat- "It'll be good for when winter comes." *Top Hat- "What a nice hat." *Dapper Vest- "Rugged, yet stylish." *Breezy Vest- "Wilderness casual." *Puffy Vest- "Winter survival gear." *Bush Hat- "It's kind of scratchy." *Garland- "It smells like prettiness." *Walking Cane- "It makes walking seem much easier!" 'Ancient' *Thulecite Medallion(calm)- "All is well." *Thulecite Medallion(low)- *Thulecite Medallion(high)- "I think it's becoming more concentrated!" *Thulecite Medallion(steady high)- "It seems to be staying steady." *Thulecite Medallion(receding from high)- "Feels like it's receding." *Thulecite Medallion(receding from low)- *Lazy Forager's Amulet- "Teleportation is so useful." *Magiluminescence- "Warm to the touch." *Construction Amulet- "Just when I thought I couldn't get any better." *The Lazy Explorer- "This beats walking." *Star Caller's Staff- "I put a gem on a stick." *Pick/Axe- "It's brilliant!" *Thulecite Suit- "It's oddly light." *Thulecite Club- "It has quite a heft to it." 'Nature - Plants' *Evergreen- "It's all piney." *Evergreen (chopped)- "Take that nature!" *Evergreen (burning)- "What a waste of wood." *Evergreen (burnt)- "I feel like I could have prevented that." *Lumpy Evergreen- "This sad tree has no cones." *Log- "It's big, it's heavy, and it's wood." *Log (burning)- "That's some hot wood." *Charcoal- "It's small, dark and smells like burnt wood." *Pinecone- "I can hear a tiny tree inside it, trying to get out." *Baby Evergreen " It'll be a tree soon!" *Spiky Tree- "Those spikes look sharp!" *Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now!" *Spiky Tree (burning)- "Spikes and fire!" *Spiky Tree (burnt)- "Now it's burnt and spiky" *Marble Tree- "I don't think an axe will cut it." *Sapling- "Baby trees are so cute!" *Sapling (picked)- "That'll teach him." *Sapling (burning)- "That's burning fast!" *Sapling (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs." *Grass- "It's a tuft of grass." *Grass (picked)- "I cut it down in the prime of it's life." *Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." *Grass (burning)- "It's burning fast!" *Grass Tuft- "I should plant this." *Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts." *Berry Bush- "Red berries taste the best." *Berry Bush (picked)- "Maybe they'll grow back?" *Berry Bush (barren)- "I think it needs to be fertilized." *Berry Bush (burning)- "Red berries taste the best." *Berry Bush (picked up)- "I should plant this." *Reeds- "It's a clump of reeds." *Reeds (picked)- "I picked all the useful reeds." *Reeds (burning)-."That's really burning fast!" *Cut Reeds- "Cut reeds, ready for crafting and hobbying." *Plant- "Leafy!" *Plant (growing)- "Guh! It's growing so slowly!" *Plant (ready to be picked)- "Mmmm. Ready to harvest." *Marsh Plant- "It's a plant." *Spiky Bush- "It looks thorny." *Spiky Bush (after picking it)- "Ow!" *Flower- "It's pretty but smells like common labourer." *Petals- "I showed those flowers who's boss." *Evil Flower- "Augh! It's so evil!" *Dark Petals- "I'm not sure I want to hold these." *Red Mushroom (unpicked)- "It's a mushroom." *Red Mushroom (unpicked, sleeping)- "It's sleeping" *Red Mushroom (picked, the remains on the ground)- "I wonder if it will come back?" 'Nature - Objects' *Bee Hive- "It's buzzing with activity." *Killer Bee Hive- "I think those bees are mad." *Honeycomb- "Bees used to live in this." *Hound Mound- "I wouldn't want to pick a bone with the owner." *Bone- "Creepy." *Touch Stone- "What an odd looking stone." *Harp Statue- "What has happened to the head?" *Marble Pillar- "I think I could use that." *Marble- "Fancy!" *Merm House- "Who would live here?" *Merm Head- "The stinkiest thing I'll smell all day." *Pig Head- "Looks like an offering to the beast." *Pig Torch- "Sure looks cozy." *Basalt Boulder- "That's too strong to break through!" *Boulder- "It wouldn't fit in my pocket." *Rocks- "I can make stuff with these." *Flint- "It's a very sharp rock." *Nitre- "I'm not a geologist." *Gold Nugget- "I can't eat it, but it sure is shiny." *Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." *Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." *Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" *Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." *Grave- "I bet there's all sorts of good stuff down there!" *Grave (dug)- "I should probably feel bad about that." *Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's a pile of dirt... or IS it?" *Animal Tracks- "Tracks left by food. I mean... an animal." *Animal Tracks (lost its trail)- "The trail ends here." *Animal Tracks (found)- "This track is fresh, the beast must be nearby." *Wooden Thing- "This appears to be the nexus to another world!" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "Soon my invention will be complete!" *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "With this I can surely pass through space and time!" *Ring Thing- "A ring that could focus dimensional energies." *Crank Thing- "Tough enough to handle the most intense experiments." *Box Thing- "This thing may control the polarity of the whole universe." *Metal Potato Thing- "This metal contains great and feared power." *Wormhole (closed)- "Soft and undulating." *Wormhole (open)- "Science compels me to jump in." *Wormhole (exited)- "That was not a sane thing to do." *Pond- "I can't see the bottom!" *Skeleton- "Better him than me!" *Spider Den- "Sticky!!" *Spider Egg- "I hope these don't hatch in my pocket.." *Rabbit Hole- "That must lead to the kingdom of the bunnymen.." *Walrus Camp- "It looks warm and cozy inside." *Walrus Camp (Summer)- "Looks like somebody was camping here." 'Nature - Caves' *Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder if I could move that rock." *Sinkhole- "I bet there's all sorts of things to discover down there." *Rope to Surface- "I've had enough discovery for now." *Mushtree- "That mushroom got too big for its own good." *Red Mushtree- "These used to grow in my bathroom." *Green Mushtree- "A magic mushroom?" *Light Flower- "Science makes it glow." *Light Bulb- "It's strangely tasty looking." *Stalagmite- "Looks like a rock to me." *Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks..." *Spilagmite- "It's encrusted with old webbing." *Slurtle Mound- "A den of 'ew'." *Rabbit Hutch- "That's not a real carrot." *Fern- "It's a fern." *Foliage- "Some leafy greens." *Cave Banana Tree- "It's dubiously photosynthetical." 'Nature - Ruins' *Ancient Statue- "It seems to throb out of tune with the world." *Broken Ancient Pseudoscience Station- *Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "An ancient and mysterious structure." *Broken Clockworks- "A pile of broken chess pieces." *Relic- "Ancient household goods." *Cave Lichen- "Only a cyanobacteria could grow in this light." *Ornate Chest- "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." *Nightmare Light- "I wonder what function this served." *Thulecite- "I wonder where this is from." *Thulecite Wall- "An ancient piece of wall." *Thulecite Wall(item)- "A solid piece of history." 'Mobs - Monsters' *Clockwork Knight- "Check it out!" *Clockwork Bishop- "Back off, preacherman!" *Clockwork Castle - "Storm the castle!" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What was that?!" *Charlie (attacked by)- "OW! Something bit me!" *Hound- "You ain't nothing, hound dog!" *Red Hound- "That one is glowy." *Blue Hound- "Are there hounds for every season?" *Hound's Tooth- "It's sharp!" *Spider- "I hate spiders." *Spider (sleeping)- "I'd better not be here when he wakes up." *Spider (dead)- "Ewwww!" *Spider Warrior- "Looks even meaner than usual." *Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "I should keep my distance." *Spider Warrior (dead)- "Good riddance!" *Spider Gland- "It has a tangy, antiseptic smell." *Silk- "It comes from a spider's butt." *Krampus- "He's going after my stuff!" *Krampus Sack- "Ew. It has Krampus slime all over it." *Merm- "Smells fishy!" *Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." *Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." *Tentacle Spots- "I think these were its genitalia." *Big Tentacle (Tentapillar)- "It's badder than our babies!" *Baby Tentacle- "Little slippery arms." *Pig Guard- "He doesn't look as friendly as the others." *Werepig- "He's not friendly!" *Ghost- "That offends me as a scientist." *Mactusk- "Walruses are natural predators." *Weetusk- "He won't be cute and cuddly forever." *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Tam o' Shanter- "It's covered with walrus hairs." *Mosquito- "What a nasty little blood sucker." *Mosquito (picked up)- "Hey, is that my blood?" *Nearby Mosquitoes- "Aaah! Bug off!" *Cave Spider- "Gah! More spiders!" *Spitter- "I hate spiders!" *Batilisk- "Ack! That's terrifying!" *Snurtle- "He's less gross, but still gross." *Slurtle- "Ew. Just ew." *Slurtle Slime- "If it wasn't useful, I wouldn't touch it." *Broken Shell- "A puzzle with no solution." *Lureplant- "A farm of food!" *Fleshy Bulb- "I killed him." *Eyelant- "I think I'm being watched." *Slurper- "It's so hairy!" *Ancient Guardian- "That thing doesn't look happy." *Dangling Depth Dweller- "Note to self Don't look up." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' *Beefalo- "It's a beefalo!" *Beefalo (following)- "Why are you watching me gross animal?" *Beefalo (sleeping)- "These guys are really heavy sleepers." *Beefalo (shaved)- "Aww, he's so sad." *Beefalo Wool- "It smells like beefalo tears." *Beefalo Horn- "It sounds like a beefalo field in there." *Baby Beefalo- "Aww. So cute!" *Baby Beefalo (sleeping)-Go to good world of dreams little beefalo. *Nearby Bees- He's watching me. *Bee- "To bee or not to bee." *Bee (picked up)- "Careful!" *Killer Bee- "Oh no! It's a killer bee!" *Killer Bee (picked up)- "This seems dangerous." *Stinger- "Looks sharp!" *Pig- "They kind of creep me out." *Pig (following)- "He's part of my entourage." *Pig (dead)- "Someone should tell his family." *Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." *Bunnyman- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Beardlord- "I am filled with an irresistible urge to do science." *Bunny Puff- "I just like holding it." *Frog- "He's so cute!" *Frog (sleeping)- "Aww, look at him sleep!" *Frog (dead)- "He's croaked it." *Koalefant- "Adorably delicious." *Winter Koalefant- "It looks warm and full of meat." *Rock Lobster- "It has terrifying claws." *Pengull- "Must be in breeding season." *Splumonkey- "A monkey with little brain." 'Mobs - Passive Animals' *Butterfly- "Butterfly, flutter by." *Butterfly (picked up)- "Now I have you!" *Crow- "Creepy." *Crow (picked up)- "He's not very happy in there." *Jet Feather- "A crow feather." *Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" *Redbird (picked up)- "He likes my pocket." *Crimson Feather- "A redbird feather." *Snowbird- "Life in the frozen wastes." *Snowbird (picked up)- "It's so soft." *Azure Feather- "A snowbird feather.", *Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" *Eye Bone- "It's looking at me." *Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "It went to sleep." *Ashes of Eye Bone- "The eyebone was consumed by fire when I teleported!" *Chester- "Otto von chesterfield, Esq." *Rabbit- "He's looking for carrots." *Rabbit (picked up)- "Do you like science?" *Beardling-Do you like science? *Beardling (picked up)-I catched! *Fireflies- "If only I could catch them!" *Fireflies (picked up)- "They make my pocket glow!" *Mandrake- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (following)- "Stop following me!" *Mandrake (dead)- "I've heard strange things about those plants." *Mandrake (cooked)- "Poor little guy." *Mandrake (knocked out by)- "Ugh, my head!" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' *Tallbird- "That's a tall bird!" *Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty." *Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite an egg." *Tallbird Egg- "Will it hatch?" *Tallbird Egg (cooked)- Delicious and nutrical." *Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Looks like it's hatching." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Mmm. Beaky." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Are eggs supposed to sweat?" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Brrrr!" *Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "I have a feeling this is going to take a while..." *Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "It should hatch any time now." *Smallbird- "That's a rather small bird." *Smallbird (hungry)- "It looks hungry." *Smallbird (starving)- "It must be starving." *Smallish Tallbird- "Not a very tall bird." *Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "I'd better find it some food." *Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "It has a dangerious look in it's eye." *Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Ow! Quit it!" 'Mobs - Bosses' *Treeguard (Leif)- He's huge!" *Living Log- "It looks worried." *Spider Queen- "AHHHHHHHH! That spider is huge!" *Spider Hat- "I hope I got all of the spider goo out of it." *Deerclops- "It's enormous!!" *Deerclops Eyeball- "This is really gross." 'Mobs - Other' *Maxwell- "I hate that guy" *Pig King- "Ewwww, he smells!" *Wes (trapped)- "Maxwell's statues are trapping him.", *Abigail- "Awww, she has a cute little bow." 'Food - Meats' *Bird Egg- "A small, normal egg." *Bird Egg (cooked)- "Sunny side yum!" *Rotten Egg- "Ew! It stinks!", *Monster Meat- "Ugh. I don't think I should eat that." *Cooked Monster Meat- That's only somewhat more appetizing that when it was raw." *Monster Jerky- "Strange-smelling jerky" *Meat- "It's a bit gamey, but it'll do." *Cooked meat- "Char broiled to perfection." *Leafy Meat- "That doesn't look very appealing." *Cooked Leafy Meat- "At least it's warm now." *Jerky- "Just jerky enough", *Drumstick- "I should gobble it." *Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even more tastier." *Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." *Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." *Morsel- "A tiny chunk of dead animal." *Cooked Morsel- "Now I don't have to worry about getting worms!" *Small Jerky- "A little jerky." *Koalefant Trunk- "A light breezy trunk." *Winter Koalefant Trunk- "A thick, hairy trunk." *Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Somehow even more nasal than before." *Frog Legs- I've heard it's a delicacy." *Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." *Batilisk Wing- "I hate these things, even when they're dead." *Cooked Batilisk Wing- "At least it's not coming back." 'Food - Fruits' *Pomegranate- "It looks like the inside of an alien's brain." *Sliced Pomegranate- "Haute Cuisine!" *Durian- "Oh it smells!" *Extra Smelly Durian- "Now it smells even worse!" *Dragon Fruit- "What a weird fruit." *Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Still weird." *Berries- "Red berries taste the best." *Roasted Berries- "I don't think heat improved them." *Cave Banana- "It's mushy." *Cooked Banana- "Yum!" 'Food - Vegetables' *Corn- "High in fructose!" *Popcorn- "High in fructose!" *Carrot (in the ground)- "The ground is making plant babies." *Carrot (picked up)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." *Roasted Carrot- "Mushy." *Pumpkin- "It's a big as my head!" *Hot Pumpkin- "How did this turn into a pie..." *Eggplant- "It doesn't look like an egg." *Braised Eggplant- "It's even less eggy." *Red Mushroom- "It smells funny." *Green Mushroom- "It seems pretty normal." *Blue Mushroom- "It's weird and gooey." 'Food - Crock Pot' *Mandrake Soup- "Poor little guy." *Turkey Dinner- "Mmmm." *Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' *Seeds- "Each one is a tiny mystery." *Seeds (specific)- "It's a seed." *Roasted Seeds- "I cooked all the life out of 'em" *Honey- "Looks delicious!" *Butterfly Wings- "Without these it's just butter." *Butter- "I can't believe it's butter!" *Rot- "It's a furry ball of rotten food." *Red Mushroom (picked)- "It smells funny." *Red Mushroom (cooked)- "It's different now..." *Green Mushroom (picked)- "It seems pretty normal." *Green Mushroom (cooked)-It seems like science! *Blue Mushroom (picked)- "It's weird and gooey." *Blue Mushroom (cooked)- "It's different now..." 'Misc Items' *Blueprint- "It's scientific!" *Gears- "A pile of mechanical parts." *Ash- "All that's left after fire has done it's job." *Red Gem- "It sparkles with inner warmth." *Blue Gem- "It sparkles with cold energy." *Yellow Gem- "This gem is yellow." *Orange Gem- "It's an orange gem." *Beard Hair- "I made them with my face." *Manure- "I should fill my pockets!" *Guano- "Another flavour of poop." *Melty Marbles- "They are just melted together." *Fake Kazoo- "It's just a cheap replica." *Gord's Knot- "The knot is stuck. Forever." *Gnome- "It must be some kind of religious artifact." *Tiny Rocketship- "Sadly, it's too small for me to escape on." *Frazzled Wires- "Their electricity carrying days are over." *Ball and Cup- "I have no time for fun and games!" *Hardened Rubber Bung- "Great. All my tub stopping needs are met." *Mismatched Buttons- "I'm more of a zipper person, myself." *Second-hand Dentures- "I hope I get out of here before I needed these." *Lying Robot- "He whispers beautiful lies to me." *Dessicated Tentacle- "I'm not sure what I should do with a dessicated tentacle." 'Adventure Mode' *Failed- "That didn't go well. I'll have to try again." *Obelisk that is down while sane (sane, down)- "It's more of a pyramid than an obelisk." *Obelisk that is down while sane (insane, up)- "TAKE THAT, SANE SELF!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (sane, up)- "That's a CRAZY looking rock!" *Obelisk that is up while sane (insane, down)- "Where did the rest of it go?" *Divining Rod (Before picked up from it's starting base)- "That rod looks useful!" *Divining Rod- "It's some kind of homing device." *Divining Rod (cold)- "The signal is very faint." *Divining Rod (warm)- I'm headed in the right direction." *Divining Rod (warmer)- "I must be getting pretty close." *Divining Rod (hot)- "This thing's going crazy!" *Divining Rod Base- "I wonder what it does." *Divining Rod Base (ready to unlock)- "It looks like it needs a large key." *Divining Rod Base (unlocked)- "Now my machine can work!" *Maxwells Door- "I'm not sure I want to fall for that a second time." *Maxwell's Phonograph- "So that's where the music was coming from." *Maxwell's Light- "I wonder how they work." *Maxwell Statue- "It really captures his personality." *Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I'll want to avoid stepping on that!" *Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Oops." *Beemine (Maxwell's)- "Bottled mosquito rage!" *Sick Wormhole- "Guh, that thing looks worse off than usual. *Nightmare Lock-He save this guy. *Nightmare Throne-"That doesn't look comfortable." *Other character on Nightmare Throne-I'm better than him i know! 'Announcements' *Generic- "It's a... thing." *Freezing- "So Cold!" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "Go for the eyes!" *Battlecry (on prey)- "I will destroy you!" *Battlecry (Pig)- "Here piggy piggy!" *Battlecry (Spider)- "I'm going to stomp you dead!" *Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Better you than me!" *Leaving combat- I sure showed him!" *Leaving combat (prey)- He's too fast!" *Leaving combat (Pig)- "I'll let him go. This time." *Leaving combat (Spider)- "He's too gross anyway." *Leaving combat (Spider warrior)- "Shoo, you nasty thing!" *Dusk- "It's getting late. I need to make a fire." *Entering light- "I can see again!" *Entering darkness- "It's so dark!" *Doing things in the dark- "It's too dark to see!" *Failed to do something- "I can't do that." *Failed to craft something- "I don't have all the ingredients." *Trying to sleep during the day- "It's too bright out." *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "I'm too hungry to sleep, the growling will keep me up!" *Trying to sleep near monsters- "It's too dangerous right now!" *Hounds are coming- "Did you hear that?" *Deerclops is coming- "That sounded big!" *Inventory full- "I can't carry any more stuff!" *Eating- "Yum!" *Eating (spoiled food)- "Yuck! That was terrible!" *Eating (stale food)- "I think that was starting to turn." *Eating (painful food)- "I don't feel so good." *Hungry- "I'm so hungry!" *Earthquake- "That doesn't sound good." 'Unimplemented' *Golden Pitchfork- "Why did I even make a pitchfork this fancy?" *Boat- "Is that how I got here?" *Home- "Someone must live here." *Sunkboat- "It's no use to me out there!" *Treeclump- "It's almost like someone is trying to prevent me from going somewhere" 'Removed' *Tent- "I can sleep in here when I'm hurt." 'Researching (removed)' *Research (high value)- "I feel so smart now!" *Research (normal value)- "Never stop learning!" *Research (low value)- "I didn't learn very much from that." *Researching an item- "In you go!" *Research Poop- "Poooop!" *Research an Axe- "Let me axe you a question!" *Research Cut Grass- "I will unlock the secrets of ... grass." *Research Cut Reeds- "I can learn stuff by reeding!" *Research some Flint- "This probably isn't the best use of flint." *Research a log- "There must be science hiding somewhere in there." 'Uncertain' *TREASURECHEST_TRAP = "How convenient!" *SKULLCHEST = "I'm not sure if I want to open it." *PIGTENT = "Smells like bacon." *PANDORASCHEST = "It may contain something fantastic! Or horrible." *MAXWELLTHRONE = "That doesn't look very comfortable." *MAXWELLLOCK = "Looks almost like a key hole." *MAXWELLHEAD = "I can see into his pores." *ROBOT_PUPPET = "It's trapped!" *MALE_PUPPET = "He's trapped!" *FEM_PUPPET = "She's trapped!" *ANNOUNCE_NO_TRAP = "Well, that was easy." *BOOMERANG = "Aerodynamical!", (found in adventure mode section) 'Inaccurate' *Walrus Tusk- "I'm sure I'll find a use for it eventually." *Miner Hat (run out)- "My torch just ran out!" Category:Character Quotes